


Edging 2.0

by AQEtcherly, OpalizedBone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQEtcherly/pseuds/AQEtcherly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: When it came to bedroom activities, Amelie almost always took the lead. After spending so many years brainwashed and forced to do other people’s twisted biddings, it was actually a bit therapeutic for the French woman to take control where she could.As a result, it was rare that Lena ever took the reigns sexually speaking. However, their time together had slowly built a level of trust that now allowed for the occasional coveted role reversal where the smaller woman would top her blue silken lover. It was still very rare, but it was always mutually enjoyed by the pair.*This is an expansion on OpalizedBone's original story "Edging." It was written and posted with permission.*





	Edging 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpalizedBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Edging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495193) by [OpalizedBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone). 



> I take very little credit for this story as it's only an expanded adaption of a piece written by OpalizedBone. If you stumbled upon this and enjoy it then please do check out their other works as I can't recommend them high enough.
> 
> ~Archer Quinn

The last few days had been excruciating for everyone, but especially so for the time traveler and her girlfriend. They’d been holed away in a remote part of Switzerland while Amelie underwent her annual examinations and treatments. It was a bit of a sensitive time as it always kicked up old memories, but the greater threat being that Talon was always still on the lookout for their formerly brainwashed assassin. As a result, the exams were always highly classified, heavily secured, and incredibly boring.

The need for distraction was practically all-consuming, but most days were spent in close company of Mercy, Reinhardt, Ana, and Pharah. Leaving only evenings as true privacy for the couple. It was an intelligent ploy on Winston’s end, really, even if it was a bit awkward between the two snipers at moments. On the surface, the trip simply looked like a family visit to Angela’s hometown. They each had a strong enough connection to one another that no one would even think to question their activity.

Well with one exception of course - Amelie had to remain completely out of sight for the entire excursion while Dr. Zeigler worked her voodoo. This meant that every night Tracer would return to an extremely blue and frustrated girlfriend.

“Lena,” Amelie groaned exasperatedly. The time traveler sat on the floor on one end of the room finishing her stretches after a particularly brisk run in the Swiss air. Her tank top pulled gently against her back, pooling in the front as she bent over her open legs to grab the toes of her left foot. Her chronal accelerator shone through white material, whirring softly.

“Jus’ a sec,” Lena responded, not even lifting her gaze. She could feel Amelie eyes scanning over her body, and knew perfectly well how the sniper felt about the thin pair of cotton shorts the runner was wearing. She was also incredibly aware of the fact that the same sniper was currently reclined in their bed with nothing more than a purple thong clinging between two gloriously long, blue legs.

“Come on,” the dancer crooned. Lena knew what Amelie wanted. She wanted it every night. Not to say that the Brit didn’t want it, too - oh no, she wanted it - she just enjoyed the rare chance she received to make Amelie wait. It made for some interesting and erotic facial expressions, at least, and the time traveler couldn’t deny that she loved watching Amelie squirm.

“Lenaaaa,” the sniper sighed, drawing out the the ‘a’ in an obvious plea that immediately pulled Lena’s attention. Amelie never pleaded. For her to even begin sounding like she could meant tonight was going to be something new.

Releasing her stretch, Tracer leaned back on both her hands and glanced at her girlfriend. Amelie was lying her back, legs spread, staring at Lena with longing and a very noticeable wet spot on her panties. Her eyes were drawn to the moist swatch of barely there purple material as the runner swallowed hard and forced her gaze to the sniper’s face.

“Yeah, love?” Lena tried to ask nonchalantly, but her voice was clearly hoarse with her own need.

“I want you,” Amelie purred, inching a hand closer to her covered mound. Her navy nipples were already hard, standing out against the light blue of her skin. Before she’d even made the conscious decision to do so Tracer had blinked to the edge of the bed, crawling over Amelie’s prone form and lightly slapping the dancer’s hand away from its wandering.

“Don’t,” Lena murmured. The sniper’s eyes flashed for a moment before she allowed realization to slowly settle in. She smirked impishly up at Lena as a silent acceptance of what was happening.

When it came to bedroom activities, Amelie almost always took the lead. After spending so many years brainwashed and forced to do other people’s twisted biddings, it was actually a bit therapeutic for the French woman to take control where she could.

As a result, it was rare that Lena ever took the reigns sexually speaking. However, their time together had slowly built a level of trust that now allowed for the occasional coveted role reversal where the smaller woman would top her blue silken lover. It was still very rare, but it was always mutually enjoyed by the pair.

Lena leaned over meeting Amelie in a soft, slow kiss and moved her hand to cup the back of the dancer’s head gently before allowing the kiss to blossom into ravenous, teeth and tongue, need. Amelia’s hands followed the line of Lena’s spine, nails just barely digging into soft flesh as she pulled the smaller woman down on top of her. The pilot settled between her girlfriend’s legs, resting her slight weight on her as she bent to nip and lick at the dancer’s slender blue throat.

With her natural grace Amelie wrapped her legs around Lena’s back linking her ankles together. She then pressed her head back into a pillow, allowing the Brit greater access to her neck and collar bone. Lena hummed appreciatively as she adjusted to support herself with one hand on the bed so that her other could tease one of the sniper’s nipples. The runner nibbled at an earlobe just as her fingers gave a purposeful twisting tweak at the bud in her hand and enjoyed the resulting purr that reverberated in her lover’s chest.

Lena took her time working around and down around Amelie’s breasts, leaving a trail of harsh bites comforted by targeted suction of pinks lips. Lavender marks splotched the snipers skin in the pilot’s wake as a telling sign of where dark plum bruises would likely appear later. Amelie’s moans slowly rose in pitch as a reward until, if Lena didn’t know better, she would call them whimpers.

The hands around Tracer’s waist scraped a trail to her shoulders as her hot mouth closed over one sensitive nipple. The difference in temperature causing an almost palpable snap as Amelie arched into the sensation of electric fire sluicing down her spine to pool in her core. She tightened her hold on the smaller woman, using her strong legs to grind her center up against Lena’s abdomen. The moment of blissful friction was lost though as the time traveler pulled away grinning mischievously as she was often want to do.

“Now, now - hold your horses, love. Let me take care of you,” Lena chuckled. She was quick to move a deft a finger to rub across Amelie’s visibly stiff clit as it visibly pressed against the soaked material of her panties. Sparks ignited behind her lids as Amelie pressed her eyes closed and her head lolled back with her mouth falling open gently as a soft gasp left her lips. Unbidden her hips fell into rhythm with Lena as she continued to hold the Brit in her arms above her.

Drinking in the sight of Amelie’s wanton desire, Lena decided that her girlfriend had been teased enough. The time traveler leaned forward to steal another long, deep kiss before once again pulling away just enough to help her lover remove the slight swatch of purple material covering her sex. With greedy eyes Tracer stared as she used her thumbs to spread indigo folds, smiling and chewing her lower lip in appreciation at how wet and ready Amelie was for her.

Lena always took secret pleasure in knowing that Amelie’s velvety core was the only part of her warm enough to be considered lukewarm. The pilot liked to flirt with the idea that the fact that she was the only with access to the warmest part of the sniper had deeper meaning. Plus she had to admit she loved contrast of the coolness of the taller woman’s skin to the warmth of her core. If Lena didn’t know any better she’d think she had developed a fetish for the French woman’s condition.

“Oh, love, you’re so wet,” Lena murmured. She swept a thumb through the abundant slick at Amelie’s entrance and smeared it over the French woman’s swollen clit. Amelie’s hips jerked up to meet the movement as she bit back a moan. Lena continued to watch in rapt wonder as the slow, firm circles she traced over the sniper’s bud caused the woman to arch and keen with the most gorgeous expression of wanton desire.

The deliberate friction was sending delicious waves of heat up Amelie’s spine in a way that only Lena how to cause. The dancer could feel her own moisture dripping down the back of her legs to the bed below as her hands curled into the sheets.

She rocked her hips against Lena’s rhythmic thumb as another pleasured gasped escaped her lips and she knew she making far too much noise. Knew that Angela and the Amari girl were right next door. Knew that the walls were thin and that the bed was old and creaky. Knew that Ana was likely just down the hall making tea for the German giant. She knew all of this but she just couldn’t be bothered to care. It felt good - too good. It was better than the thrill of any kill and she had to have more.

Deliberately, Amelie locked eyes with the runner as the dancer drew her knees up towards her own chest opening her body more fully to the Brit. Lena glanced briefly between the lustful gaze of her lover and the parted folds that blossomed with vague heat before her. Tentatively she circled the entrance with two fingers, smearing the slick around, and watched as the dancer’s core pulsed in response. Lena then moved the same two fingers to hover just above the sniper’s aching passage. The time traveler waited until she could the haze move away from the taller woman’s vision before she raised an eyebrow unspokenly asking for permission.

“Oui,” Amelie moaned softly, and Lena immediately buried her fingers to the hilt, smiling in impish pride that Amelie was far wet enough to take them easily. The sniper’s head fell back with a throaty groan as pleasure burst through her - Lena having hit the exact right spot on the first try. “Oui, Lena-aaah, oui!”

The time traveler's grin grew as she leaned over to suck a pert nipple into her hot mouth. She began pumping her fingers in and out of her lover's slick cunt- curling them at a perfect angle. Amelie moaned loudly with each purposeful thrust, rocking her hips, and grasping at fistfuls of sheets.

Lena couldn’t resist a moan of her own as she pressed her thumb to Amelie’s clit and watched the way her girlfriend twitched and jerked. The pilot could already feel the sniper’s walls tighten each time she bottomed out. As her fingers continued to noisily slosh in and out of the former assassin’s snatch, Lena couldn’t resist leaning forward to capture her lips in a rough kiss.

“I… don’t want… ah Lena… not yet. I don’t want to come yet,” Amelie barely managed to gasp her request as Lena’s eyebrow shot up in a question. “Don’t let me come yet, cherie.”

Understanding dawned on Lena’s eyes as she recalled a rather steamy conversation she had had with her girlfriend just before leaving for this trip. They had been apart for three long weeks prior, as Winston had suggested that it would be best for them to arrive completely separate. Both the young women had felt the long nights more than anticipated, but had tried to quell some of the loneliness with evening conversations. Several times those chats had left Lena more hot and bothered than she’d willingly admit to Amelie, but one in particular had been in regards to a fantasy the sniper held for edging.

Lena’s grin lit with teasing fire as she leaned forward and huskily whispered in her lover’s ear.

“All right, love, but remember you’re the one who asked for this.” She slowly retracted her fingers despite the desperate attempts she could feel Amelie’s cunt make to pull her back in. Hips still jerking, Amelie arched her back and released a frustrated yet excited high-pitched moan. Lena licked at her neck, knowing that the sniper had been just about to tip over the edge.

Amelie collapsed with a whine, opening her golden eyes to glare half-heartedly at Lena. The time traveler kept their gazes locked as her wet fingers began to massage around Amelie’s soaked pussy. The runner waited for the tremors to die down before she once again plunged two fingers deep inside the dancer. Another cry escaped the sniper’s mouth as her eyes screws shut and she reached up to once again pull her long legs back further - fully accepting Lena’s assault on her core.

Lena supported herself with her free arm as she leaned over Amelie, biting and sucking harshly on her breasts the way she knew the French woman liked. The Brit focused on finding the spot inside Amelie against her front wall- the one she knew would make the taller woman keen in seconds. Finding it, she watched as the electric shock went through Amelie, and before the shock finished Lena pounded against it several more times.

Feeling her girlfriend’s dripping cavern start to quake again, though, she pulled away. As before, Lena waited for Amelie’s breathing to even out, placing soft comforting pats against the sniper’s outer folds. Then with teasing slowness, Lena sank just her longest finger all the way inside - pulling it back out with a slow twist. She repeated this process several times, seemingly going slower with each accidental brush of a curved knuckle against a violet clit. The time traveler nipped at a breast and drank in the frustrated sounds being drained from her typically well-composed lover.

“Harder,” Amelie panted, meeting Lena’s gaze for just a second before the pleasure of a notched finger forced her eyes closed. Lena bit her lip as she obliged, adding two fingers and allowing her thumb to slip across the dancer’s pearl. The angle caused the time traveler’s unoccupied pinky to slide against a different puckered hole but she resisted the urge to press it in. Lena had mentioned in the past her own fantasy of fully penetrating Amelie, but tonight was about the French woman’s desires.

Instead she watched for the telltale signs of orgasm, waiting until the last moment to pull her fingers free. This time, Amelie nearly sobbed, throwing her head back in frustration and breathing heavily. Lena’s own heart beat wildly in her chest as she mentally reminded herself that they had a safeword, and if she really did start to push it too far Amelie would use it.

The pilot watched as pride and desperation warred on the sniper’s face, but before one or the other could win Lena began stoking the fire again. She crooked two fingers at a shallow angle aiming for her lover’s front wall this time, and was immediately rewarded with a breathy gasped that almost sounded like a “please.”

Lena’s heart skipped a bit. She must have heard wrong. There was just no way. The time traveler briefly considered activating her chronal accelerator to recall what was whispered, but thought better of it. Instead she leaned her ear closer to the sniper and repeated the hither motion with her fingers.

“What was that love?” she held her breath waiting for the response as she increased the pace.

“Please!” Amelie gasped, golden eyes meeting chocolate amber, and Lena practically melted. Amelie never said please. Even when making simplest requests. In fact, Lena had actually questioned her once if the word just didn’t exist in French (which had earned her quite the glare.)

Swallowing against her impulse, though, Lena simply hummed in response. She adjusted her position slightly and forced her fingers to fuck her quivering girlfriend faster and harder. Amelie cried out in ecstasy, arching her back and tightening her muscles. The pilot let her believe she was going to come- staying inside longer than before, letting the dancer’s walls flutter around her fingers, before pulling away entirely and watching as Amelie’s pussy frantically pulsed around nothing.

“No,” Lena whispered with a dark husk, and the dancer hissed - glaring at her with borderline real malice. The time traveler knew better, though, and saw the hints of desperation hidden in her lover’s expression.

“Please, Lena,” Amelie murmured. The edge in her voice was a clear indication that the French woman was truly near her breaking point. Lena was bloody awful at denying her girlfriend anything even in the day-to-day normal activities. Yet, right now with her lover wet, open, and practically begging the runner knew she had no chance of prolonging this more.

Leaning back over Amelie, Lena kissed the taller woman. Her tongue slipped past lips to dance with Amelie’s. The brief thought of having found another almost warm place on her lover’s body crossed her mind as both her hands moved to tweak navy nipples.

“Cherie, I can only say it so many times - please…” the whisper was forced between kisses, as Lena simply nodded and began kissing her way down the sniper’s body. Two fingers once again took their position inside the dancer just as the runner’s tongue dipped into Amelie’s naval.

Lena started the motion slowly but steadily picked up pace as she continued to leave wet kisses on cool skin. Her hand was thrusting harshly by the time her lips reached Amelie’s throbbing clit. With a quick flick of tongue the dancer was tightening up again. Her pleads escaping more freely.

“Please let me come. Ah! I need to come. Please, please, please….” Amelie whispered between heavy and ragged breaths. Lena nodded as a hand weakly threaded through her hair. The pilot matched the drags of her tongue against the bundle of nerves to the pistoning of her fingers, relishing the way her lover’s thighs pressed together in response. Mentally the Brit was in her own heaven, soaring on the high of having gotten the French to plead with her.

“Yes, love, come for me, be MY good girl and come for me,” the inflection in her voice making it clear who had the upper hand this time. Amelie moaned deeper, arching upwards as she could feel the vibration of each word spoken practically into her core. Muscles clamped around Lena as the French woman’s release finally blossomed. Walls fluttered around pruned fingers as Amelie’s body instinctively attempted to milk Lena’s hand and tongue for every drop of pleasure it could grasp.

“Lena!” the sniper cried, eyes clenched and toes curled in bliss. Her nails bit into Lena’s scalp, but the time traveler didn’t mind. She continued to pump her fingers inside the dripping warmth of her lover’s spasming cunt. The orgasm crashing through Amelie seemed to last forever, going on and on as she twisted, shivered, and moaned.

At last, though, the French woman slumped down, her bones collectively turning to jello all at once. Lena slowly pulled away, wiping her hand and face on the sheet before moving up to wrap herself around the taller woman’s prone form. That had to be the strongest orgasm she’s ever witnessed Amelie have, and Lena knew she’d be catching hell the rest of the week for the shit-eating grin she’d be sporting.

“Fuck, that was bloody gorgeous, love,” Lena whispered in Amelie’s ear. A small noise of agreement was barely heard as the thoroughly spent French woman drifted off to sleep. Smiling, Lena pulled up the non-soiled covers to wrap around their bodies as she watched the look of utter contentment on her sleeping girlfriend’s face. She left a pecked kiss on a blue cheek sighing happily herself.

“Goodnight, love,” Lena murmured as she prepared to also drift off to sleep.


End file.
